


Can We Kiss?

by phancest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Phancest, Smut, age gap, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancest/pseuds/phancest
Summary: Dan's really clingy with his big brother, Phil, and asks if they can kiss. Phil kisses Dan and smut ensues.WARNING: Dan is 15 and Phil is 19
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 10





	Can We Kiss?

Dan awoke in the middle of the night once again in a sweat. He had just woken up from yet another nightmare. He quickly got out of bed and padded his sock covered feet down the hallway and into his brother's room. The door opened with a creaking sound, a sliver of light from the hallway peaking its way through. 

"Philly," Dan whispered as he closed the door back. He made his way to his big brothers bed and shook his brother awake. "Philly," he whispered once more. 

"Danny? What's wrong baby did you have another nightmare?" the older cooed. 

"Mhmm," the young boy whined with a head nod.

"Come here." Phil opened his arms up and Dan crawled into them in a puzzle like manner, wrapping his arm around his older brother's waist. Phil began to rub the boy's back. "Wanna tell me about it?" Phil whispered. 

"There was a big monster and he ate you and mommy and then he started chasing me," Dan said in a child-like tone, indicating he was age regressed. 

"It wasn't real. You know that right Danny?"

"But it felt real!"

"It wasn't okay? I pinky promise." Dan believe his older brother. He'd believe anything if a pinky promise was attached. 

"Okay." 

"I love you Danny." 

"I love you too Philly." 

"Now go back to sleep love."

"Mmm scared to," Dan whined.

"I'll protect you baby."

~

Dan awoke in his big brother's arms. He nuzzled himself impossibly deeper into the hold. He felt Phil's arms tightening around him, indicating he was awake as well. Dan felt a kiss being placed on his head, sending sparks throughout his body. 

"Good morning baby," Phil whispered. 

"Morning Philly," Dan replied in his brother's chest. Phil began to rub his back. Dan loved waking up with Phil. He loved waking up in his arms. 

"Did you sleep okay after you came in here baby?" 

"Mhmm." 

"Told you I'd protect you," his brother said, giving the boy another kiss on the head, continuing to rub his back. Dan nuzzled himself even deeper into his brother's chest. "We need to get up love."

"Mm don't want to."

"Don't you want breakfast baby?"

"Mm wan cuddles." Phil could tell his brother was in littlespace by the way he was talking. 

"Danny baby you need to eat." 

"No!" Dan demanded. Phil noticed his change in attitude, Dan was being bratty. "M wanna cuddle." Dan pulled apart just enough so they were face to face. Phil brushed some hair out of the boy's face before planting yet another kiss on his forehead. 

"You're cute Danny." Dan blushed at this, heat filling up every inch of his cheeks. His brother started planting kisses all over his face, causing Dan to giggle, until leaving one last peck onto his nose. The pair locked eyes and both smiled contently. 

"I love you Philly." 

"I love you too baby. Now come on let's get up. I'll make us some pancakes." Dan got excited at this. Pancakes were his favorite thing to eat as breakfast. 

The boys scurried out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Can you help me get ingredients out Danny?" 

"Mhmm!" Dan said with a nod. Dan and Phil got out all the ingredients and then Phil began to make their pancakes. Dan opted on sitting at a bar stool while his pancakes were being made. 

When the pancakes were done Phil helped Dan butter and syrup his pancakes, knowing he was too little to do so himself, and cut them up into pieces for him. 

"Thank you Philly!" 

"You're welcome Danny." 

The two ate their pancakes at the kitchen island in silence. Once they were finished Phil took their dishes and rinsed them before placing them in the dishwasher. 

"Can we cuddle?" Dan had asked. 

"Sure baby," his brother replied. The two made their way to the couch. Phil sat down and pulled the young boy into his lap so he was straddling him. Dan nuzzled his head into his brother's neck and wrapped his arms around his neck. Phil held onto the boy in his lap and rubbed his back. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Phil suggested. Dan pulled back slightly so he was face to face with his brother. 

"What movie," he said with a smile.

"Hmmm. Well what do you wanna watch?" 

"Winnie the Pooh!" Dan said cheerfully. Phil gave him a kiss on his forehead and nose. Dan kissed his brother on the cheek in return. 

"We can watch that." 

"Yay!" Dan cheered. 

"You're gonna have to get up though Danny so I can set it up." 

"Noooo," Dan whined, nuzzling himself back into his brother's neck. 

"How about I carry you while I set the film up?" Dan pulled back and nodded. Phil picked his brother up, the boy wrapping his legs around the older. Phil began setting the movie up. 

"Philly I want my paci!" Dan said with a whine. 

"Let me set this up then we'll get your paci. Okay?" 

"Okay." Phil finished setting the movie up to where it was on the play screen and carried the boy in his arms to his bedroom to retrieve his pacifier. The pair then sat back down on the couch, Dan in his brother's lap once again, and Phil played the movie using a remote. Dan turned around in his lap so his back was up against his brother so he could watch the movie. Phil pulled the boy even closer to him and grabbed a blanket that was sat on the top of the couch and wrapped it around them. 

In the middle of the movie Dan turned a bit on his side and nuzzled himself into his brother's neck with his brother's arms wrapped around him. 

"I love you Philly," Dan had said in his child-like voice.

"I love you too Danny." Dan placed a kiss on his brother's neck, causing Phil to hold onto Dan even tighter as heat rushed to his cheeks. Phil then kissed Dan back on his head of chocolate curls. 

"You're the best big brother ever," Dan whispered against his neck. 

"You're the best little brother ever," Phil replied, kissing Dan on his head once more. Dan pulled back slightly so he was facing his brother once again and smiled as he locked eyes with Phil. Phil began to rub on the boys back. Dan then nuzzled his nose with Phil's, causing both boys to blush. Phil then kissed his brother on the nose and the two went back to watching their film. 

That is, until Dan wondered aloud,"Philly can we kiss?" 

"W-What?" Phil questioned. 

"Well my friend Jack said that when you love someone you kiss them. And I love you Philly!" 

"He means a different kind of love baby," Phil said. 

"Philly I don't get it. Do you not love me?" 

"Of course I love you Danny," Phil said, kissing his brother on the head.

"Then let's kiss!" Dan said innocently. Dan pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes once again. "Please! I've never kissed anyone before! And I want my first kiss to be with you Philly!" 

"Danny you're not really suppose to kiss your brother," Phil reasoned. Dan then turned around completely so he was straddling his brother once again. Dan rested his forehead on his brother's.

"Please. It'll be like I'm Snow White and you're Prince Charming!" Dan said with a smile. Phil thought about it. Was he really about to kiss his brother? 

"I'll kiss you on the cheek," Phil negotiated. He leaned forward and kissed his younger brother softly on the cheek. 

"No Philly! I want you to kiss me on the lips!" Dan said with a pout. Phil then did the unspeakable, his kissed his younger brother on the lips. He didn't know why he did it. He told himself it was just so Dan would stop complaining. But deep deep down, he knew it was more than that. 

The kiss was soft, gentle, slow. Once they broke apart Dan had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Again!" Dan demanded. And Phil kissed him once more. This kiss was just like the last, only a bit longer. Dan hummed in contentment in the kiss. Phil tightened his hold on his brother's waist, deepening the kiss. The pair broke apart once again. Dan looked into his brother's eyes. They were much darker than before. "I'm happy!" Dan said.

"Me too," Phil replied, giving Dan another quick peck. Both boys were smiling at one another. Dan nuzzled himself into his brother's neck and fell asleep. 

~

Dan awoke in his sleeping big brother's arms and the movie turned off. 

"Philly," he whispered. "Philly!" His brother stirred awake. Phil smiled at his younger brother and planted a kiss on his forehead. Dan returned the kiss on his brother's cheek. 

"What time is it?" Phil wondered. He picked his phone up to read the time. It was only 4:00 and their mom typically comes home around 6:00. 

"Can we kiss again?" Dan asked. 

"Sure baby." Phil leaned forward and kissed his brother once again. "You like kissing your big brother Danny?" Phil whispered once they broke apart.

"Mhmm!" Dan then leaned forward and kissed his brother again. This time, Phil slightly bit the boy's lip, causing Dan to gasp, allowing Phil's tongue to enter the boy's mouth. "Mmm!" Dan squeaked and pulled back. "What was that Philly?" 

"That was my tongue baby. Wanna try again?" Phil asked, rubbing the boy's sides. 

"Oh. Okay." Dan nodded with a smile. Dan leaned forward once again, and when he felt his brother's tongue enter his mouth he didn't pull away. The boys relished this moment. Dan was moaning in the kiss, liking it a little too much. 

Phil could feel his little brother's bulge from him sitting on his lap. The two pulled apart. Phil looked down at Dan's bulge. 

"You hard baby?" Phil asked, tracing the outline of his cock with his finger. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't like it when that happens." Dan pulled the front of his shirt down over his growing erection. Did Dan not know what it means to be hard? 

"Danny baby, I can make it go away if you'd like?" Phil then pushed Dan's hands away and was tracing the outline of his brother's cock in his shorts. 

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," Phil whispered. "But you can't tell anyone. Okay? Pinky promise me you won't tell anyone and it can be our little secret."

"I pinky promise Philly." Dan held his pinky out and locked it with his brother's. Phil began to kiss on Dan's neck, causing the young boy to let out some loud moans. 

"Oh Philly! Mmm that feels so- Oh!" Phil began to properly palm Dan. 

"You like that baby? You like when your big brother touches you?" Phil whispered in his ear. 

"Y-Yeah." 

"So good Danny. Such a good boy," Phil whispered as he kissed on Dan's neck. 

"M' good Philly?" 

"Yeah. So good." Phil kept kissing the boy's neck. Dan was holding onto Phil for dear life. Phil then peeled the boys shorts down, leaving Dan in nothing but his panties and t-shirt. Dan then covered his bulge with his shirt.

"Aw why so shy baby? You can trust me love," Phil coaxed. 

"M jus scared."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to baby." 

"No I wanna do it. I trust you Philly." Dan then gave his big brother a loving kiss on the lips. 

"Okay. Can you move your hands for me baby?" Phil asked. Dan did as told and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Good boy." Dan squirmed at the praise. "Here, let's get you out of these clothes baby." Phil peeled off Dan's t-shirt so he was left in just his pink panties. Dan instantly tried covering his body. "Dan baby it's okay. No need to be scared love. Can you let your big brother see you? It's okay if you don't want me to Danny," the older coaxed, rubbing his shoulders and back. Dan slowly peeled his arms off of himself and back onto his brother's shoulders once again. 

"Such a good boy," Phil had said. "Now I'm gonna take your panties off. Is that alright bear?" Dan nodded his head. "Words baby."

"Y-Yeah." 

"Good boy." Phil took the final piece of fabric off of the boy. Dan was small, below average, but god Phil found it adorable. "I'm gonna touch you now alright?"

"Okay," Dan said with a nod. Phil began to pump the boy's small dick, causing the younger to let out very loud moans. Dan nuzzled himself deep into his brother's neck as this was being done. The vibrations of Dan's moans against Phil's neck was sending shivers down the older's spine. Phil began plastering kisses alongside Dan's neck. 

"So good Danny. Such a good boy. My boy. My good boy. Mine," Phil whispered along Dan's neck. 

"Mmmm! Philly! Philly feels so good!" 

"Yeah I bet baby." Phil continued to pump the boy. "Wanna feel even more Danny?" Phil asked.

"Yes! Please yes!" the boy begged.

"Alright. Lay back on the couch love." Dan crawled off of his brother and did as told. Phil climbed his way on top of his younger brother and began to unbuckle his belt to his jeans. He undid the zipper and yanked them down. He then pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "Danny do you wanna see me completely naked too?" Phil whispered in Dan's ear.

"Yes! Wanna see you Philly!" 

"Such a good boy." Phil then pulled his boxers off, revealing his huge member. 

"Woah Philly you're so big!" 

"Yeah? You like that?" 

"Mhmm!" Dan held onto his older brother tightly, nails scratching his back as Phil kissed the boy's neck once again. Phil grabbed both of their dicks and rubbed them together. 

"Oh! Oh Philly!" Dan screamed out. 

"Wanna see what's next baby?" 

"Please! Please Philly!" Phil then applied spit to his fingers. 

"It's gonna feel weird at first but you have to trust me. Do you trust me Danny?"

"Yes Philly." Phil then began to circle Dan's hole before slowly pushing a finger in.

"O-Oh!" Dan yelled. "Mmm Ph-Phil! Feels! Mmm!" Dan was shifting around uncomfortably. 

"Relax baby." The two had their foreheads resting against one another, looking into each other's eyes. Phil kissed his brother lovingly as he added a second finger. Dan moaned into the kiss. Phil finally added a third finger, stretching his little brother out as best he can. Dan nuzzled his face into the crook of Phil's neck and shoulder, pulling him extremely close into him. 

"Danny are you ready?"

"F-For what?"

"I'm gonna go inside of you. Is that okay baby?" 

"What do you mean? You've already been inside of me with your fingers?" Dan looked at his brother, confusion spread across his face.

Phil then lined himself up with Dan's entrance to show him what he meant. 

"Like this baby."

"O-Oh. Ph-Philly it's too big! It won't fit! M scared!" Dan began to cry.

"Danny baby hey. It's okay love. We don't have to do this if you don't want to baby. But trust me it'll fit. I pinky promise love." 

"R-Really?" 

"Really," Phil said with a smile, pecking his brother on the lips. 

"O-Okay."

"Are you sure baby?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay love. Just relax for me." Phil then began to push his way into Dan very slowly. "So tight Dan. So good." 

"Mm don't like it Philly!" 

"You just need a second to adjust love." 

"Okay. Can you hold my hand?" Phil nodded and held onto his little brother's hand. 

"Are you ready for me to move?" Dan nodded. Phil slowly made his way further in. He pulled out a little bit and pushed back in very slowly until he developed a slow pace. 

"Mmm feels so good!" Dan yelled out. 

"Yeah? You like it?" 

"Mhmm!" Dan whined. Phil kissed his brother on his lips as he began to go faster. 

"So good Danny. My good good boy." Dan was a moaning, squirming mess underneath of him. Phil then latched his mouth back onto the boy's neck. 

"Mmm Philly!! Feels like I need to pee! Philly m scared!" Phil pulled back and looked at his brother in the eyes. 

"It's not pee it's cummies baby. You need to come love. You can do it Danny. Just let go and I'll do it with you." 

"C-Can you kiss me when we do it?" Dan asked with a moan. Phil leaned down and attached his brother's lips with his own until finally, both boys were releasing strings of white, Dan being impossibly loud. 

As the boys finally came down from their highs Phil pulled out, collapsing on the boy underneath of him. Once the boys finally caught their breath Phil grabbed Dan's face and kissed him with passion. 

"I love you so much Danny," he said.

"I love you too Philly."


End file.
